


Bright Lights

by gcldrush



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, F/F, F/M, Good Person Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Julie is a pop star, M/M, Multi, bobby is carrie's brother, julie's famous au, sunset curve is an rising band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcldrush/pseuds/gcldrush
Summary: Julie Molina wanted to be normal teenage girl but being an international popstar doesn’t exactly help her.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Julie Molina was an international pop star, but at 16 all she wanted to be was _normal_. She was tired of all the fake friends and invasive paparazzi, she wished to have a real connection with people who loved her for the real her, not the persona that the whole world knew. Of course, she had her family and her best friends, Flynn and Willie but it got a little lonely at times, Julie wished for someone to spend nights looking at the stars talking about everything and nothing. 

Fate was something that Julie wholeheartedly believed in, she thought that everything was meant to happen and that the universe sends her signs. So when she bumped into the lead singer of an up and coming band on Sunset Boulevard, Julie was determined to be his friend. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you, are you ok?” The words came out of her mouth a mile a minute, as she reached to help him up. Luke takes her hand as he chuckles softly at her rambling. 

“Woah, Woah calm down! It’s alright, really, I’m okay! I’m Luke and you are?” 

Julie smiles at him with her smile so bright, it could rival the sun. As she starts to respond, they hear a camera click. Julie groans annoyed, as she realizes the paparazzi found her. She tugs on his hand, trying to drag him to the nearest shop she could find.

“ _God I can already hear the headlines now ‘Julie Molina seen with a new beau’ ”_ she thought. The bell chimes as the two teens run through the door hiding behind a random shelf. Julie stared at his face for a few seconds before she bursts out laughing, Luke looks at her like she’s insane before he realizes who she is. He stands up excitedly but Julie pulls him back down, not wanting to get caught by the paparazzi _again_. She’s stopped laughing now, but instead, she’s listening intently to soft jazz playing in the background of the record store.

“Holy cow! You’re Julie Molina! I’m— well actually my band and I are big fans!” He whispers excitedly. She gives him an annoyed look, the singer puts her finger up to her mouth telling him to be quiet. The girl sneaks a look from behind the shelf of records, she sees no photographers in her line of sight. Julie realizes she’s still holding Luke’s hand, she drops it immediately and turns away from him as she gets up from the floor, determined to look around the store. 

“C’mon, Luke let’s look around the shop for a little bit, it’ll be fun I promise,” 

“Aren’t I more fun to hang out with?” He dramatically throws his hand across his chest, while she shakes her head amused. 

“Am I not enough fun for you?” He gives her a playful smile as he walks away to a different section of the store. 

Luke shakes his head to knock himself out of his starstruck daze. He turns to the nearest shelf, which happens to be full of rock albums, and the teen picks out a record from his favorite band, Guns N’ Roses. 

“Ah-ha! Look, Julie, it’s my favorite band!” The brunette boy points excitedly to the cover, he rushes over to her to tell her all about the band like they were old friends who’ve known each other for years. The two of them stayed in Sunset Records shop for an hour, picking records to show each other, the employees watched them with sly smiles, sharing music with someone is something they thought was deeply profound.

Julie hears a buzzing coming from inside her jacket pocket, she gasps quietly as she remembers she was supposed to meet Willie and Flynn ten minutes ago at the cafe. She pulls her phone as she breaks away from where she and Luke are messing around. She reads the text from Flynn and pouts slightly, she quickly texts back and walks back to Luke.

“Hey Luke I totally forgot that I was supposed to meet my friend today, so I have to go, can I get your number? Ya know so we can meet up again” His face turned slightly pink as she kept talking.

“It was fun to hang with you—well minus when the paparazzi saw us but that wasn’t your fault. Ha! I should probably stop talking and get going, bye Luke!” He waves goodbye to her as she walks out the door, the bell signaling her departure. 


	2. Chapter 2

Julie arrives at the cafe in a little under ten minutes, she scans the room looking for her two best friends. The popstar finds them almost immediately, she speedwalks over to their table where the two are quietly conversing. She smiles at them sheepishly as they both look up at her with disapproving looks.

“Hey guys, sorry for being late! I got — um distracted by something on the way here,” She laughs nervously, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, as Flynn and Willie give each un-impressed looks. Julie grabs a chair from an empty table and sits down in between Flynn and Willie. Flynn passes Julie her regular order and starts talking. 

"Jules, where were you? We were getting worried!" Willie nods along with Flynn's lecture adding,

"Yeah, you're always here before us!" Julie nibbles on the croissant nervously as she listens to them

“Guys! I’m fine, really I— met a friend,” Flynn and Willie communicate with their eyes, knowing Julie wasn’t telling them everything. Julie’s eyes flickered between the two of them trying to figure out what they were saying to each other. “

C’mon Flynn! It doesn’t matter, what _does_ matter is why our skater boy wanted to meet up?” Willie’s eyes take over a look that could only be described as dreamy and hopelessly in love.

“I— I met a guy while skating, and _wow_ ,” He sighed thinking back to earlier in the day. Both Flynn and Julie had perked up at that, smiling brightly.

“Ooooh, what’s his name?” Flynn asked teasingly. Julie wiggled her eyebrows at the skater, not missing a chance to tease him.

“His name’s Alex, and I’m being honest _oh my god_ he’s so dreamy you guys, he’s in a band and his hair looks so soft! And his eyes, oh his eyes I could get lost in them!” Julie and Flynn sent each other smirks.

“Did you get his phone number?” Willie’s eyes widen comically and he bangs his head on the table, realizing that’s the thing he forgot to do. “No! I didn’t ugh,”

“Well, hopefully, you’ll meet him again right?” He nods, remembering something Alex said,

“Yeah! He said he and his band were moving to a new school this week,” Julie’s eyebrows shot up at that, while at the record store Luke _did_ mention he and _his_ band were moving too, she briefly wondered if the two boys were in the same band.

“Willie, that’s so weird because my new friend Luke, said he was moving too!”

"New _friend_ , you say? tell us more" Flynn teases, Julie's face flushed with embrassment.

"Not like that! He just bumped into me on the way here, and we had to hide from the paps, that's _all_!" Flynn checked the time on her watch, realizing it was time to go to rehearsal with Dirty Candy

"Uh huh Superstar, keep telling yourself that, we have to go to rehearsal with Dirty Candy remember?" Julie nods, getting up from the table, the chair scratching against the floor. Willie followed them out,intending to go the skate park after.

* * *

Luke was only a _little_ to band practice, to be fair he got distracted by a stunning girl. As he walked into the studio, the other three stopped to look at him, what they were doing? Luke didn't know, but if he had to guess by the looks on Bobby's and Alex's faces, Alex was also late. Bobby was sort of the mother hen after Luke and Alex moved in with him and his mom, which is why they had to go to a new school, after Luke and Alex dropped out of school, their parents were less than _pleased_. He ran away and Alex, well, no one really knew he never talked about it, all they knew was Alex showed up at Bobby's doorstep late at night with tears down his cheeks. Reggie on the other hand, his parents split up and his mom got custody of him, so in order to appease him they got a house close to the Wilson's, so he could hang out with his friends more.

Now they were starting a new school in a week, and it was safe to say all four of them were nervous.

"So, Alex why were you late?" Luke asked with a teasing smile, knowing whatever made him late had been major, Alex was never late, until today.

"I could ask you the same thing _Lukas_ ," He replied, folding his arms across his pink hoodie. Both Bobby and Reggie snicker at the use of his full name, knowing that he hates it. Luke scoffs, grabbing his guitar off of it's stand. "Whatever,you'll never believe who I bumped into today!"

Bobby looked at his watch annoyedly, replying "The same person that made you not an hour late, but two hours late! By all means please explain,"

Luke blushes, "I met _the_ Julie Molina! Man she was so much more prettier in person, and we had to hid from the paps as she calls them," The boys give him an amused smile, knowing he's had a crush on the girl, since forever.

"Whatever you say lover boy, and you do know my sister is friends with her right?" Bobby responds, while he turns on the speakers. The lead singer's mouth opens and closes in confusion. "What no! I didn't know _that_!"

"C'mon man we gotta practice, beside my mom is making dinner for us tonight!" Reggie exclaims All of the boys looked excited at that, Reggie's mom's cooking was the _best_. The boys got in position and started practicing.


End file.
